A Widely used type of lead making machine, referred to as an in-line machine, comprises a wire feeding means for feeding wire along a horizontal straight feed path which extends through upstream (relative to the direction of wire feed) and downstream transfer mechanisms and through wire severing blades and insulation cutting blades which are located between the upstream and downstream wire transferring mechanisms. Crimping presses are located adjacent to the wire severing and insulation cutting blades on one side or on both sides of the feed path. In use, the wire is fed through the transferring mechanisms until the desired length for the lead extends from the severing blades beyond the downstream transferring mechanism. The wire severing and insulation cutting blades are then closed and the transferring mechanisms are moved axially away from the blades to strip insulation from the cut ends of the wire, which extends from the wire source, and the trailing end of the lead which extends through the downstream transferring mechanism. The transferring mechanisms are then shifted to present the stripped ends of the wire and lead to the crimping presses at which terminals are crimped onto the stripped ends. The transferring mechanisms are then returned to their aligned positions on the feed path. A completed lead is removed from the downstream transferring mechanism while the wire from the endless source extends from the upstream mechanism and has a terminal crimped onto its end. The process of feeding the wire, closing the cutting and severing blades, etc., is then repeated to produce the next lead in the series. Such a machine is more fully described in copending U.S. patent application serial No. 576,309 which was filed Aug. 31, 1990, and is incorporated by reference as though set forth verbatim herein. Crimping presses, similar to the type used in the lead making machine described above, can be fitted with monitoring equipment for determining the quality of each crimped connection made and identifying those leads having defective terminal attachments. Such an equipped press is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 529,036 which was filed May 29, 1990 and is incorporated by reference as though set forth verbatim herein. The equipment includes a computer and associated devices for sensing force and ram position so that a work curve can be generated for each crimping operation as the crimped connection is being made. This work curve is then analyzed to determine the quality of the crimped connection with respect to some previously defined standard. However, such an equipped press has not heretofore been coupled to a lead making machine of the type described above to identify those leads having defective terminal attachments and to automatically separate them from leads of acceptable quality during operation of the machine. The present invention addresses such a machine.